Who Is This Child?
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When a child joins inuyasha and Kagome's grounp Inuyasha can't figure out why he won't submit to him being a half demon but will submit to Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Who Is This Child?**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: When a child appears out of nowhere will Inuyasha and the others find out why. But more importantly who is he really?**_

Talking

_Thinking_

**Inner Demons Talking**

_**Chapter 1: Get Off The Roof.**_

A full demon with long white hair down to his back knocked on the door of his father's study. Waiting for a reply he stood there. Although he acted more like his father, his brain was defiantly that of his mother.

"Enter." Came a stoic, calm, and cold voice.

The full demon child entered and bowed before his father. His father stood, his white hair reached his butt and his face carried no emotion. His forehead bore a blue crescent moon in the middle of it, and three magenta stripes on each side of his face.

"Son. I need you're help. We have lost many men. It is becoming tiresome. This battle has gone on to long. I need you to use that wonderful power of yours to go retrieve my half brother, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told the child.

"But father. You killed him years ago." The child responded.

"I know. I need you to stop me from doing so."

"You need me to go back in time, and change the future?"

"Yes. With your power it shouldn't be a problem."

"Dad. That's always been mom's job why…"

"Your mother can't. She has just gone into labor. Thus the job falls on you. I know you can do it. You're the only one who can."

"Understood. I shall return as soon as I can."

"You shall call yourself Raj."

The child walked out of the room and into his room. Grabbing two things he quickly made them turn into a bright green backpack he turned toward the birthing room bowed his head then looked at the sky.

The child was surrounded by a bright blue light and was then gone. When the child landed in the feudal era he felt someone breathing hard making his hair move of it's own accord.

"This is… bad." The child stated after turning around to face the demon.

He had arrived on the roof of an old town hut, and had unknowingly landed next to the den of the giant snake demon. Throwing something so quickly it was just a blur he turned and started running his mind going a thousand miles an hour.

"_Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roooooooof._" The child jumped down and hid behind two close huts making it so the avalanche he started didn't crush him under it. "Ok. Now to place the binding spell so I at least look human. There."

The child's hair which was a dark white, turned black and shrunk so it was an his shoulders. His long claws shrunk to human nails and his body shrunk a good foot and a half. His dark white tail disappeared.

Sighing deeply the child stood and started walking away when he noticed the snake demon come out of the snow. His eyes widened and he started running away. He had used so much of his power that he literally couldn't fight for a while.

He was running and skidded to a stop right in front of Inuyasha. From everything Sesshomaru had told him from his world, this half demon was Inuyasha.

"What's wrong kid?" Inuyasha asked and the child looked at him like he was crazy then looked back at the snake demon about to strike.

"_Can he not see the demon? Did I bring demons from my time? Oh no!_" Just then the demon started to strike but didn't get far as Inuyasha used wind scar to get rid of the demon.

"Can't you even take care of yourself?" Inuyasha glared at the kid, just as the rest of the group came up to him.

The kid gave a sigh and fell to the ground, he couldn't move a single mussel in his body right now. He looked at the face that was leaning over him and felt safe, he gave a smile.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked the child.

"Yeah, just need rest. Do not worry yourself over me. I'm not worth your worry." The child responded.

"So formal." Sango gasped out.

"He's safe so let's get going." Inuyasha grumbled.

"We can't just leave him out here alone!" Kagome glared at him. "He might be lost! Where's your home little one?"

"A… uh… A very far way from here." The child replied and sighed as he lay down completely in the grass.

"What's you name?"

"In-uh. Raj. It's Raj."

"Raj huh?"

"Mmhm."

"Raj, It's…" Sango started then smiled at the kid who was asleep dreaming peacefully. "Nice to meet you." Sango whispered.

The group set up camp not far from the place where they found Raj. As he slept he seemed to be content to have the dream he was having. Kagome ran her fingers though his black hair. She felt drawn to him.

He seemed to call to her, and Kagome had told Inuyasha that until they found the place he lived that he would travel with them. Inuyasha grumbled but said nothing about the subject. When they awoke the next morning the group headed out with Raj tagging along.

Just as they started to go on their way there was a gust of wind, but when everyone looked back Raj stood between Kouga and Kagome.

"Hey runt! Get out of the way!" Kouga yelled at the human kid.

"The names Raj, not runt, and no." Raj crossed his arms over his chest giving him a vibe that he needed respect.

"Get out of my way!"

"Not on your life, you mangy wolf. Get out of here. You're not needed."

Kouga made to move Raj out of the way but ended up on his back. Raj stood from the sweeping motion he had done on Kouga's feet making him fall on his back. Crossing his arms again he refused to move from his spot.

"All right you asked for it runt!"

Kouga charged at Raj, threw a punch at him and again landed on his back. When he looked up his wrist was held by Raj's hand and when Raj put his hand behind him Kouga flipped and landed on his back again.

"You're attacks are full of openings." Raj told Kouga then looked at Inuyasha.

The group watched as Kouga growled at Raj, who glared at him and he ran off. They started walking at their normal pace. Inuyasha refused to slow down even when Kagome complained.

Her feet hurt and when she asked for a break Inuyasha only sped up. Kagome was about to collapse when she stopped and looked down at Raj. He was offering his back to her, so she could ride.

"Thanks. But I can walk." Kagome smiled at Raj who shrugged his shoulders and walked up to Inuyasha.

"Stop." Raj demanded.

"No chance. She's just lazy." Inuyasha stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I said we're stopping right now. If you must go after Kikyo, then fine that's not my business, but when you start picking on your pack for no reason that's when I put my foot down. Enough. A half-breed like you disserves a rotting corpse. Go to Kikyo fine, but let your pack rest here."

"How did you know I was after Kikyo?!"

"Please. Anyone with a brain can figure that out half-breed. Go. Come back when you have had your way with her."

"Your nothing but a shrimp, why should I even listen to you?"

"If I am such a problem, why are you taking so long to kill me?"

Inuyasha had just been thinking about killing Raj, could this child read his thoughts? Raj went and sat down on a log and started a fire while Inuyasha tried to think of how to attack him.

Inuyasha charged and as he did Raj jumped over him did a cartwheel and stood ready for the challenge. Inuyasha was mad and wasn't even thinking clearly, so as he charged at Raj he intended to kill him.

"_Good thing father trained me to be able to defeat him. But I need to keep my true identity a secret. I can't reveal it to the group just yet._" Raj dodged the fifth attack thrown at him and grabbing the sword out of his backpack he raised it at Inuyasha. "_Still if I don't use some of my power, he's going to kill me. Father. Forgive me. Please forgive me._"

Raj raised the sword and it pulsed three times reacting to his needs. As Inuyasha charged at him with Tetsuiga at the ready. The blades sang as they collided. Inuyasha stared in disbelief, as Raj was able to stand his ground despite being a kid.

Inuyasha tried to swing Tetsuiga, but found it impossible. Every time he tried to swing Raj, blocked the sword almost instantly. Inuyasha tried yet again to swing the sword, and was again blocked.

" _Damn half breed. If I keep this up much longer my conceiling spell will be broken. A human body can't take much more._"

With the last amount of power he had, Raj jumped and pined Inuyasha down. He was breathing hard and after replacing the spell he walked over to the group. The kid was strong no doubt about that, but the group felt like Raj was next in command of the group.

The group felt content to have Kagome be the leader, but with the beating of Inuyasha, his position as the next in command was waning fast. Inuyasha stood up and went after Kikyo, he wanted to talk with her.

What he needed was a way to get his anger out, and Kikyo was always up for that. Kagome watched him leave. She felt sorry for him sure, but she no longer loved him. All he would see her as is Kikyo reincarnated.

As Kagome made the group some ramen, she also talked with them. Sango looked at Raj who seemed to be looking in the fire and thinking. She was surprised by his strength and thought for sure he was hiding something, but what.

"_Father…_" Raj thought as he looked at the fire.

_Flashback_

"_You will need to protect Inuyasha from me. I know you can do it. I've trained you well." Sesshomaru was telling Raj in full demon form. "You will find me in the castle of the west. Where I need you to go I only control the west. Not west, and north." _

"_Father? Will mother be all right with me gone?" Raj asked his bright gold eyes searching his father for an answer. _

"_She will not know. You are to solve this problem as fast as you can." _

"_Yes Father. What about Rin, and the others in battle?" _

"_The sooner you fix the past, the sooner the battle ends my son. So hurry." _

"_Yes Father."_

_Flashback ends_

"_Do you want me to find you? Or do you want me to stay and protect the group?_" Raj thought after everyone fell asleep. "_You didn't make it clear. What do you want from me father? What am I to do?_"

Raj felt someone's hand on his shoulder and looked at it. Kagome had noticed that he hadn't fallen sleep and so wanted to make sure he was ok.

"You should get some sleep." Kagome whispered to Raj. "You'll catch you're death of cold out here."

"I'm fine. Do not worry about me priestess, be worried about yourself but not me." Raj replied.

"Tell me something Raj, is Sesshomaru your father?"

"I can't tell you. It might change the future."

"The future? You're from the future."

Raj gave a small nod, if Kagome hadn't been looking at him, she might have missed it. Kagome smiled and pulled him into a hug, which Raj hesitantly returned. After Kagome fell asleep Raj finally fell into dreamland.

The next day Raj awoke and growled low in his throat. He shook Kagome and motioned for her to be quiet, then pointed to the group of demons. Kagome woke the rest of the group and motioned them to be quiet then showed them the demons.

Kagome looked for Raj, but couldn't find him, she felt some one tap her shoulder. Looking behind her, her eyes widened. He was on the roof of the hut and put his finger to his lips and motioned down with his hands.

Kagome knew it was strange, but she seemed to know exactly what he was asking her to do. Pushing everyone to the ground she heard a giant rumble.

"_This seems oddly familiar. Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof._" Raj jumped into the large triangle opening between the two huts that would make everyone live the avalanche, but the demons.

Inuyasha appeared just as the avalanche had started and everyone was watching the snow, not Inuyasha. Everyone except Raj, he was watching Inuyasha with a cold stern glare.

"_Stupid Inuyasha._" Upon thinking this he shot his whip out.

Inuyasha felt something gab his ankle and he was almost instantly with the group. Raj was breathing hard as he looked out to see the demons under the snow, only they couldn't get out. Raj stood up and gently grabbed his arm.

Kagome looked at him and stood in front of him. "You ok?"

This brought everyone's attention onto Raj, even Inuyasha. Raj just walked past Kagome, holding his arm and willing the blood to stop.

"_Cease flowing you bothersome blood._" Raj thought. "Can I help you?"

"Please. Just let me look at it." Kagome asked Raj.

"I can take care of myself."

"You will let me look at it right now."

Kagome forgot that she wasn't talking to Inuyasha but was surprised by the outcome. Raj stopped walking removed his hand from the wound and sat down in the grass gracefully waiting for Kagome to look at it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Alpha, Of The Pack.**_

Kagome came over with her medical supplies and looked at his wound. The group expected to hear him yell about how she needed to be gentler, but he said nothing. After she cleaned his wound she gasped and Inuyasha jumped in front of them.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled out as Sesshomaru came up from the hill and raised Bakuruha.

"_Father. I guess you would find me huh?_" Raj stood and just as Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha there was a clash of blades and Sesshomaru jumped back from the human child.

"_Who is this child? Why do I feel like I should know him? He's a human, and yet part of me tells me it's a lie. Who is he? And more importantly why is defending the half breed?_" Sesshomaru turned and looked at the child. "Why do you defend the half breed human?"

"If it were up to me. I'd let you kill the half-breed without any second thoughts. However Lord Sesshomaru. My father requested I protect him from you. So that's what I'm going to do." Raj replied with just as much formality as Sesshomaru did.

" _He's so formal._ **Maybe he's the pup of a Lord.** _That's not possible, I've seen all the Lord's pups. _**Maybe the Lord didn't want you to see this pup. **_Hn._ What is you're name pup?"

"Raj. The name is Raj, my Lord."

"_Nope. Defiantly never heard of him_. Raj, get out of the way."

"I would love to. But as I said my Lord. I can't."

"Then you will die."

"I doubt that my Lord."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru charged at Raj who pulled out his sword and defended himself. There was a clash of metal on metal. Raj took a single step back, and focused on the sword.

"_You're good father. You always were. But the spell. At this level of fighting I can't keep the spell on._ **Let me take him on!** _No. Get back in your cage, I don't need your help. _**Against father you do!** _I do not. Back_. **Never.** _Get back now! Father. Forgive me. I must reveal some of who I am, or risk death_."

Raj dodged the strike that Sesshomaru threw at him. Raj growled and having no choice but to obey his father's orders. Raj charged at Sesshomaru and their blades clashed. Sesshomaru forced Raj's blade away and looked at where he was.

Sesshomaru went to throw his poison whip at Raj who was behind him, when all of a sudden Sesshomaru was striking nothing but air. Sesshomaru started to get annoyed by this human turning to face the human he, along with the group stared at the half demon.

He had long silver hair tied up in a high ponytail white ears atop his head and short claws for a demon. Now Sesshomaru understood the feeling he had about his true power being concealed.

"So you're a half breed, that makes sense about why you had a concealing spell on."

"I'll make you a deal Lord Sesshomaru. If I beat you in a sparing match, you travel with us. If you beat me. I shall travel with you, and you alone."

"Hn. Deal."

With that Sesshomaru charged at Raj, who was completely prepared and cut behind him then dodged Sesshomaru's claws. Putting his sword away he landed a few feet away from Sesshomaru.

"All out of ideas?"

Raj dug his claws into his shoulder that was already wounded and putting the blood on his claws next to his face he put his blood soaked fingers towards Sesshomaru and his whip of blood appeared.

Sesshomaru dodged it but the whip didn't follow him instead it flew towards something else. Raj put his open palm in the air and grabbed the sword. The Tetsuiga automatically transformed, only this time it was larger than when Inuyasha held it.

"Not quite."

The battle ensued for hours. The sound of spell after spell hitting each other was becoming the normal. Just as the sun was setting however, Sesshomaru was pinned down.

"_I was beaten in a battle. Yet why do I feel so… proud of Raj_?"

"Raj. Come here." Kagome motioned towards the half demon.

Raj turned and walked over to Kagome, Sesshomaru watched in disbelief.

"_He knows who the alpha of the pack is. He won't argue with her, just obeys her. Who ever raised him, did so well. _**Do I sense a hint of envy? **_No. This Sesshomaru envies no one._ **Yet you congratulate the pup on two occasions.** _I did nothing but observe. _**He pinned you down, and obeyed the alpha. Two things you observed and complemented him on. **_I did not. _**You thought it. Perhaps this pup is you're future pup.** _I wouldn't have a half breed pup._"

As Kagome bandaged Raj's wounds Raj continued to look in the fire. The concealing spell hadn't broken entirely, and the Tetsuiga still accepted him. It was rather confusing to Raj.

"Who raised you Raj?" Sesshomaru asked him ignoring the others were now staring at him.

"Mostly. My mother. She taught me to be nice and have a kind heart. But my father's lessons are what really stick in my mind. He taught me how to fight and how to show respect."

"They taught you well."

"Thank you my lord."

"You don't have to answer him." Inuyasha growled at Raj.

"Yes. I do." Raj stated without any emotion.

"Huh?"

"He's the alpha. If the alpha of the pack asks, demands, or orders something of you. You do it."

"What if you don't want to?"

"Whether you want to or not is irrelevant. You do it. No questions asked."

"They did train you well." Sesshomaru stated again. "I have yet to meet a more pleasant and able bodied pup, even at your age. I'm impressed."

"Really? Cause you don't look impressed." Inuyasha grumbled.

Raj stood and bowed before Lord Sesshomaru. "Thank you my Lord."

Sesshomaru bowed his head and sat down gracefully next to Raj. Raj looked at him then stood and walked to the other side of the fire. Inuyasha growled and was about slap Sesshomaru when he was thrown into a tree.

Raj stood between him and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled when he was thrown from Raj and growled at. Raj looked at Inuyasha then looked at Sesshomaru his eyes stayed in the same unemotional filled face.

"_Father._ My Lord? It was my job to protect you as your subordinate, please do not worry. I can take care of the half breed, should he try anything."

"_He knows the rules of being a lord inside and out. Yet I don't know him. Something tells me I know him well, but I don't know anything about him. I know Raj isn't his real name. But who is he? Why does he affect this Sesshomaru so?" _

Sesshomaru sat back down and went back to eating the fish that were prepared. He didn't hand over any fish to anyone else, and Kagome tried to hand the fish to Raj.

Raj sniffed it them looked at Kagome, who smiled, and at Sesshomaru, who was watching him out of the corner of his eye, and he gave a slight nod. Raj gently took the fish and dug in.

The next day Sesshomaru went and got his group to join Inuyasha's group. Once Rin arrived she ran and hugged everyone, including Raj. Raj wouldn't hug back but looked at Sesshomaru for approval.

When Sesshomaru nodded, Raj hugged Rin back. Rin pulled back and suddenly there was a crash. There was a fire that appeared out of nowhere.

"No. No! NO!" Raj grabbed Rin and started heading off to a cave.

Sesshomaru growled and followed Raj intent to teach him a lesson for touching Rin without his permission. When he reached the cave however, a giant paw threw him. Growling he stared up at the largest wolf demon he had seen in a long time.

He looked in the cave and Raj was defending Rin. Keeping his body between the demon and Rin. Rin was cowered in a ball and Raj was growling so loud that it even make the hair on the back of Sesshomaru rise.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Try What You Will, I Won't Tell.**_

The demon charged at Rin but Raj attacked him. The giant wolf tried to smash Raj, who barely dodged. Everyone tried to harm the demon but their attacks weren't even scratching him. Growling Raj attacked him again only this time was thrown into a tree.

He willed his eyes to remain open, and willed his body to move. Neither would listen to him and as the demon approached closer and closer. Giving all the strength he had left he grabbed his sword and hit the wolf square in the eyes.

The wolf howled in pain and everyone stared as blood fell on the ground and the wolf grabbed Raj around the middle with his sharp teeth and squeezed.

"Aaaaaaaaaah." Raj screamed out in pain then felt his eyes close.

Raj's body fell limp in the wolf's mouth, Sesshomaru and Kagome felt the anger and sadness building up in them for some odd reason. Sesshomaru threw attack after attack at the wolf but it didn't leave a mark.

The wolf turned red eyes to them. "You fools. I'm only after the pup, why do you interfere?" The wolf threw the pup aways and charged after Sesshomaru only to howl in pain again.

Hearing a grunt everyone stared at Raj. "Leave them alone. I'm the one you really want!" With that he fired the arrow in the bow in his hand.

Growling the wolf attacked him and got him to cry out in pain, only this time the wolf ran off. Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed, Sesshomaru looked at her and felt tears spring to his eyes as well.

He growled off at where the demon had run off to, and placed his sword back in it's sheath. The group went searching for the wolf, but both his scent and Raj's scent's were gone and so Sesshomaru didn't bother to search for it. He sat down next to Kagome and glanced at her.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry." Sesshomaru told Kagome putting a arm around her shoulder. "This Sesshomaru was there, and yet… This Sesshomaru couldn't save him."

"You did everything you could." Kagome replied crying in her hands.

"My little miko. This Sesshomaru was there. It shouldn't have happened." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a hug. "When we find him. He won't be hurt again. This Sesshomaru promises you."

Kagome turned and sobbed on his chest. She had just been thinking she needed a hug, and Sesshomaru had given it to her. She had just now noticed hugging him to her, he wasn't pushing her away, but leaning into the hug.

He was also very muscular and his chest felt like a warm, soft rock. Kagome felt her tears drying in his strong embrace. He had said a few words, but those few words had made her feel better and safe.

As the group came back stating they could find no scent, Kagome and Sesshomaru stood and started walking off, holding hands. Inuyasha growled but said nothing he was to busy thinking about why there were no scents.

Meanwhile with the demon and Raj.

"Apologize to Kouga for attacking him for no reason and you are free to go." The large wolf demon glared at Raj. "Like you would apologize to Sesshomaru."

"Ivlet. You are starting to get on my nerves. I told you already. I will not apologize from something he had coming." Raj looked up at Ivlet. His mouth had blood running down it, and his arms and legs were tied tightly to the chair.

Ivlet growled at him. "I won't hesitate to torture you."

"Go ahead." Raj's eyes narrowed. "I can take anything you dish out."

"Can you?" He laughed evilly. "Very well. Take him to the sharp camber."

"Sir." A black snake demon grabbed the chair he was tied to and pulled him away.

Raj just sat in the room and was cut over and over with thousands of sharp swords. After an hour the snake demon asked him if he would talk. When he said nothing they continued to cut him.

When the snake demon hissed and left to tell his master how stubborn the demon was Raj opened one eye then closed it canceled out all the noises in the room.

"_Sesshomaru…"_

Sesshomaru stopped someone was talking to him in his head. It sounded like Raj. He searched for him around the area, but found nothing.

"_Sesshomaru you there?_"

"_Yeah. Raj? Is that you?_"

"_Yeah it's me. It's one of my powers. I can talk via thoughts_."

"_You sound weak. You ok_?"

"_I'll live. Tell me where are you?_"

"_South of where you were taken._"

"_Go the opposite direction. He took me north. Look for a rock that looks like a giant bear head._"

"_You saw the rock near the place he took you?_"

"_I'm very observant. Turn right when you get to the bear rock. Be prepared to fight though. From what I saw there's a good twenty guards posted in every direction of the cave. I'm towards the back. As you enter take a sharp left, a short ways later you shall find a sign that's a bloody handprint. Turn RIGHT there. I'm in a small room with the sounds of lots of stones. You can't miss it. Oh! Got to go someone's entering the room. Plus I don't have the energy to talk anymore._"

Sesshomaru led the group in the direction that Raj had told him and found the Bear head rock. Sesshomaru told the group to get ready for a fight and charged into the cave. A snake demon left towards a giant room.

"Sir! We've been found out!" The snake demon reported.

"What?! Which of you fools told them where I was?" Ivlet growled at the snake.

"No one sir."

"Someone must have! Other wise they wouldn't be… The kid."

Sesshomaru and the group made slow progress though the cave and following Sesshomaru's lead he led them to a room, where they heard stones banging against stones. When Sesshomaru entered the room however he was almost overcome by the smell of blood.

Looking in the dark room after his eyes adjusted, he saw Raj in the middle of thousands of sharp swords that were cutting him ruthlessly. Sesshomaru turned off the contraption and ran over to Raj.

"Raj." Sesshomaru stared as the boy opened his eyes just a enough to see him, then smiled weakly.

"You… found…" Raj fell into Sesshomaru's arms.


End file.
